


Back To You

by MadamRogers



Category: Seventh Son
Genre: F/M, lots of cuteness, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: You don't want Tom to spend Christmas alone, so you walk through wind and snow to get to him.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> For winter celebration on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> 35\. ”You… This…”
> 
> 47\. ”Do you look different or do the lights…?”
> 
> 48\. “I didn’t want you to be alone”
> 
> 52\. Someone doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with

You looked for old footprints on the snow that would’ve made walking a bit easier for you, but all of them had been buried under the fresh snow. It had been snowing for two days straight and it didn’t show any signs of stopping. The conditions were just like that; there was snow everywhere and there was much of it.

It still wasn’t enough to stop you. You had left when your visiting relatives left, but the trip had taken longer than you had expected. He didn’t live far away from you and your family, but now it felt like he was in another land.

He was alone, had been for days now. Tusk had left and hadn’t come back yet; Tom thought he might be with Master Gregory. He hadn’t had anything against Tusk leaving, but now that he had been alone for a few days, it started to feel cold and even his bones were shaking. There was something restless in being alone in the house. He remembered how Master Gregory had taught him; he remembered every single step he had taken, where he had stood…

Felt like it was a lifetime ago.

When the truth was, it was only a few years back.

He had had a lot of things to do during those years, a lot of places to be, but moments like this went under his skin. He was a child of a big family. To be honest, he had never been totally alone.

Now it was Christmas, and he was on his own.

He thought about you. He had met you when one town had needed him, and you had given him back the knife he had dropped. For a while he had scolded himself for being so sloppy, but his sloppiness had given… you.

And after that he had been seen in that town more than not. You were living outside the town with your family, but you were able to come to see him. You two had shared long days and evenings together, looking up at the stars, cuddled against each other, voices calm and gentle. You had been talking about all those silly things you believed were true. He had told you about Master Gregory and his ways of doing his job, how he was trying to remember how everything should be done, but he also wanted to do it on his own way. You had been supportive, sometimes even helped him if it was nothing too dangerous, there wasn’t a risk you’d die.

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to live thinking how he had gotten killed the girl he had fallen in love with.

Fallen in love with…?

Because of the snow, you hadn’t been able to see each other. He hoped you enjoyed Christmas with your family and didn’t think about him too much.

What he hated the most was longing. And he knew how sad it made you when you had to miss him.

Your aunt had tried to stop you from going. There was so much snow and it was going to be dark soon, but your mom had eventually been able to make her understand that you had no other choice; you were a lot like your mother, you’d do anything for those you loved. She had let you, had even stopped everyone else who tried to stop you.

“We can’t stop her. She’ll leave in the darkness of the night if we don’t let her go now.”

You remembered the look on her face when she had put her own winter cape around you and touched your cheeks. 

“I was actually a year younger than you when I fell in love with your father, and it was exactly the same you feel right now. I can read you like an open book, Y/N; I know how you feel about Tom. If he feels the same way, you’re going to be okay. Before you say anything, I know. I know he is. I have seen how he looks at you. Now go, my child. Your love is waiting for you.”

And after saying that, she had let you go in the middle of the snow.

You eventually made it to Tom’s house. The journey had felt endless, but when you took the last step and stood there in front of his door, you let out a long and deep sigh. You turned to look over your shoulder; your own footprints were already fading.

The feeling around your heart made you warm even in frost and wind. You knocked on his strong door.

He heard the sound of knocking, even though he thought he was imagining things. Who would come to his house in this weather? But after seconds he found himself stepping towards the door. The fire was cracking behind him, letting the melody fill the silent house. He had candles all around the house; they made the place warm but also look quite nice.

The wind blew some snow at his face when he opened the door, but what he saw behind it… He thought he stopped breathing.

“Y/N…” he whispered to the wind. “H-how are you here?”

You smiled when you saw him. He hadn’t changed a day. Still the same, very soft-looking dark hair and the same eyes, still the same smile that you didn’t see now but you could find it under all that surprise on his features.

Still the same Tom. Your Tom.

“I didn’t want you to be alone,” you told him, and he practically attacked you with his strong arms. They held you, pulled you inside and he kicked the door closed. Some snow had flown on the carpet in front of it inside, but he didn’t care. He held you tightly against him, only your toes touched the floor as he lifted you up.

He set you down after a long moment to look at you, holding your shoulders with his palms. “Didn’t you see how much it’s snowing? You could’ve gotten lost and freeze to death and…”

“You said it yourself, Tom,” you spoke with the calm voice of happiness, “we’ll always find each other.”

It was true. You seemed to always find your way back to each other.

He smiled to you. And yes, it was still the same smile. You let your finger trace the line of it as you still stood so close your chest was touching his.

“Come,” he said but didn’t dare to move. “Make yourself comfortable,” when he moved, he helped you rid of your snowy and wet cape, which was now very heavy on your shoulders.

Tom led you towards the inner parts of the house. It looked a lot different with all the candlelight and decorations he had made from something he had gathered from the woods. When you finally turned towards him after looking at the garlands and branches and all the other beautiful things that made the house smell like a forest, Tom was standing by the fire with a shy smile on his lips.

“You… This…” you spluttered.

“You like this?” Tom asked, still a bit shy. He was always like that when it came to decorating something or when he had to show you what he had done. Otherwise he was usually pretty confident.

“This is so cosy,” you said as you walked towards him.

He looked at every single step you took. Carefully he studied you; your walking, the way you eyed his home like you hadn’t seen anything that beautiful in ages, the damp ends of your hair, the way you hid your hands in your sleeves and how the frost had bit you, but all that made you prettier than ever.

He didn’t remember when he had been this happy. Or felt this much, all at once.

You stopped when you stood in front of him.

“I could stay here…” you sighed, mind wandering through the thoughts of staying in this beautiful house with Tom until it stopped snowing.

“Wouldn’t they miss you? Fear you might’ve gotten lost?”

You shook your head with a small smile. “Mother almost pushed me out of the house. She understands, will know where I am if I stay here for a few days. Besides, it’s Christmas, Tom. I don’t want you to spend this time of the year all by yourself, now that Tusk is somewhere else. Why didn’t Master Gregory come?”

Tom shrugged. “I don’t know; maybe snow did its job. And still you walked all the way here…”

“Back to you,” you looked up at him.

After your sentence, it was silent between the two of you for a short moment. Tom looked at you carefully during that moment; you were…

“Do you look different or do the lights…?” he mumbled, palm finding your cheek lightly as he didn’t exactly know how to end this sentence.

You shook your head again. “I haven’t changed a bit, and neither have you. Merry Christmas, Tom. I have nothing to give you, but – “

He cut your sentence, both palms against your cheeks now. “I don’t need anything else when I have you here, Y/N. Merry Christmas,” he leaned in to kiss you softly. You pressed your hands that were still partly hiding in your sleeves against his chest.

You stayed for four days. Snowing had stopped and it was safe for you to start to head back home. Tom escorted you for the first half of the journey, even though it wasn’t that long and was over before you knew it. He stood there for a long time looking at you wading your way through the strong snow.

A promise was made.

Soon you’d find your way back to each other. Until you could stay, until you didn’t have to separate ever again.

And that moment you were waiting for more than anything in the whole world.


End file.
